


Dark Blue

by simonbananaao3



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannabis, Cars, Driving, M/M, Stars, Weed, aesthetic, pot, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonbananaao3/pseuds/simonbananaao3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Blue

The roads were lit up by the colors of speeding headlights and extinguishing cigarettes. The only thing in front of them was the road. On one side of them, the sun fell gently into the shadows and became a memory of the day that once was. On the other side, the glowing moon rose from the abyss and crowned the night with all of its glory. The stars sparkled the sky like confetti. As they rode away from their problems, they looked into the night. They didn’t speak, for the silence spoke for them.   
His vehicle, dark blue in shade, red hot in love. The engine roared as the gas pedal met the ground. The highway burned after them, knowing that it would be the last time that this car ever drove on it. They were leaving this city. All three of them. There was nothing left for them. The city’s walls had been broken down by protests and riots. The protesters wanted peace but used force. Now there was no going back. They had done too much damage to be forgiven. No god wanted them, so they left, and rode the freeway until they drove off the face of the country.  
Bravery is defined by what someone does, not by what someone thinks. Their thoughts clouded their vision, but she could see. She sat in the back, feet propped up on the top of the side of the car. Her head lying gently on the seat cushions, she inhaled the smoke of cannabis and exhaled her thoughts. She looked into the stars. Nothing pained her as much as the distance between her and them. She wanted nothing more than to touch the sky and to be free of this planet. Her home wasn’t on Earth. It was somewhere in a galaxy, far, far away.   
His eyes were golden, like his skin. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. He had no reason to give up, but the thoughts he had, created by the harsh regime of depression, forced him to. Time and time again, he had almost ended his life, but there was nothing he feared more than leaving the ones he loved. He loved them dearly, certainly more than he loved himself. His lover, seated next to him in the vehicle, looked at him like he was everything in the world. The driver reached for his lover’s hand, held it tight, and felt the pain wash away.   
The girl looked deep into space but cautioned herself to not look too deep. She shattered the silence.  
“Wait, why are we leaving again?” said she. The two men in front of her looked at each other and then back towards the road.   
“Because there’s nothing left here,” the pilot said. She looked back towards the city and watched as the buildings erupted into flames like fireworks.   
As they left the city and entered the country, the colors of the sky were reduced to a pitch black, with sprinkles of stars. The satellite was right above them now, giving them the only light they needed. The man looked towards the driver.  
“Poe?” There was a slight pause.  
“Yes?”  
“Tell me everything will be okay,” said he. The driver looked at him. Their hands were already intertwined with each other, but he gripped it tighter.   
“Nothing is okay, but as long as we’re together, nothing can happen to us,” the driver said. The man took that as an answer. It was true, nothing was okay, but that didn’t mean that it was over. Nothing had ended once they crossed the border, their life had just begun, they just didn’t know it yet. As the car took them to a place where they had no name, the city behind them fell to the ground, and took its last breath. It had ceased, and it became the resting place of their home and the birthplace of their life.


End file.
